1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept are directed to a display substrate and method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept are directed to a display substrate for a liquid crystal display and method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a liquid crystal display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus has been used in the past due to performance and a competitive price. However a CRT display apparatus is relatively large and not very portable. Therefore, liquid crystal display apparatuses have become popular due to their small size, light weight and low-power-consumption.
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, an opposing substrate and an LC layer. The TFT substrate includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines crossing the gate lines, a plurality of TFTs connected with the gate lines and data lines, and a plurality of pixel electrodes connected with the TFTs. The TFT includes a gate electrode extending from the gate line, a source electrode extending to the data line, and a drain electrode spaced apart from the source electrode.
In the liquid crystal display, the pixel electrode overlaps with a data line or is adjacent to a data line to increase an aperture ratio. Thus, a parasitic capacitance may be generated between the pixel electrode and the data line.
A shielding electrode that blocks an electric field may be used to eliminate various effects caused by the parasitic capacitance. However, when a shielding electrode is formed, an additional mask is used. Thus, a manufacturing cost may be increased.